


Space Boy

by Althair



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Space AU, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Althair/pseuds/Althair
Summary: When the reign of Pariah Dark began the Ghosts were ordered to kill all of the Halfas and take over the galaxy. Being forced to leave their planet, the Halfas fled to the Chlori home planet, where they would be welcomed. But the pod of a particular baby was knocked off course and landed on Earth. After finding the pod, Maddie Fenton discovered when she touched the baby he turned human in appearance. Maddie and Jack Fenton decided to take him in as their son. At first their two year old daughter was skeptical, but she came to love her new brother just as much as her parents. Meanwhile the galaxy joined forces to protect the Halfa and try to restore peace. After the assassination of Pariah Dark, the Ghosts stopped attacking and the war ended. Now, the war has been over for eleven years. Life for the galaxy is finally returning to peace and prosperity. And Danny is going to find out just who he really is.





	1. Ice

School had just ended and as Danny walked out of Caspar High he could practically taste the freedom that summer was bringing. No more schoolwork. Sleeping in every day. Gaming until two in the morning. Perfect. Smiling and looking back at Tucker and Sam he decided he knew the best way to kick off summer break. He started running for a good head start before challenging his friends to a race. “Bet I’ll beat you to the Nasty Burger!”

 

“Oh you’re on!” He could hear Sam’s combat boots as she raced after him. Starting up her hoverboard.

 

Tucker wasn’t too far behind, “Hey wait- last one there buys!”

 

Danny laughed as he jumped on his hoverboard, kicking the engine on and shooting forward. There were shouts by Sam and Tucker behind him about it not being fair. That he got a head start. A smile crossed his lips as the wind whipped through his hair. Green goggles protected his eyes as buildings flew past in a blur.

 

Daring to glance back he saw his friends quickly catching up. With a smirk he pressed harder on the board, causing it to speed up more. Of course, he was supposed to be careful. His parents had given him permission to use this board only if he was being _safe_. It was a test model and they didn’t want him to get hurt somehow. But it wasn’t like a small race was going to cause any problems.

 

Suddenly a figure whooshed past him followed by the sound of laughter. “You’re not the only one with a special board!” Sam called back just as Tucker passed him too.

 

The soft sound of hoverboard engines whirring filled Danny’s ears. Three figures reflected off the silver skyscrapers. Flying made him feel at home. It was one of his favorite past times, right next to watching the stars and being with his friends.

 

Danny pressed a bit harder on the board not just hearing, but also feeling how he was straining the device. Choosing to ignore it, he sped past Sam and Tucker without so much as a glance back.

 

All of them were laughing, there were no hard feelings when it came to racing. They each liked to modify their boards and see who could go faster. They also all decorated their wristbands, each customizing them to match their boards and personalities. The wristbands were a failsafe if someone fell of their board or something happened it would stop them from falling. The city’s power grid made sure of that.

 

Just as he saw the Nasty Burger he felt the board give out a bit. Sharply inhaling he grabbed the board tight, still trying to keep the speed, but also knowing that he _might_ be pushing it.

 

Sam shot past him, casting a glance back at him to see if he was okay. Tucker soon followed her, also looking back to stick his tongue out at Danny. They were really close to the Nasty Burger at this point. Everyone slowed down before they reached the ground. No one wanted to feel the safety protocols stop. It was an unpleasant experience every time.

 

Being the last one there, Danny knew he was going to be the one buying. He simply hoped Tucker would have mercy. As he got off the board and it went into his wristband. He lifted his goggles up and looked at his friends. “Mom’s going to kill me.”

 

“Not before you buy us some Nasty Burger, I already know what I want.” Tucker teased as he walked to the door.

 

Sam shook her head following Tucker. “Yeah, I noticed something was going on. Is that your Mom’s new prototype?”

 

“It is, and I’m getting the feeling I pushed it a little too hard.”

 

“I’m sure it’s not that bad. It didn’t start smoking like the last one.”

 

Danny laughed as he and Sam entered the Nasty Burger. Tucker was already ordering food. He probably had everyone’s orders memorized at this point.

 

“You two can get the food, I’ll go find a table.” Sam said as she pat Danny’s shoulder.

 

He nodded and walked up to Tucker, who was done ordering and looking at Danny expectantly. With a playful roll of his eyes, Danny pulled his wallet out and paid for their food. He and Tucker went to find the table Sam chose. Tucker was talking about some new updates they had for his prosthetic arm and Danny was watching as certain parts of his friend’s arm lit up when he talked about it.

 

Sitting at the table Sam joined the conversation, since she and Tucker had talked about it before while looking up new parts for their hoverboards.

 

The conversation was interrupted as their food arrived. They thanked the waiter before digging in.

 

Tucker pointed at the middle of his right arm, causing the circuits to light up a soft yellow. “So, they should be able to fix the circuit problem that has been bugging me awhile. The part finally came in. That and I can finally fix my jammed finger.”

 

“You know, my parents could have probably fixed that. You wouldn’t have waited so long.”

 

“I know. But my doctor said she would prefer to do it instead. Something to do with insurance and warranty”

 

“Yeah, Danny, no illegal arm upgrades.”

 

At that, everyone started laughing. They went back to eating and making small talk. Plans for the summer. What movies were coming out. The new Doomed add-ons. And the possibility of the new hoverboard coming out.

 

Once they were done they cleaned up before walking outside. Deciding it would be better to walk to Danny’s instead of pushing the prototype any further.

 

As they walked Danny could see different species through the crowd. Chlori, which always remind him of exotic flowers his parents sometimes take care of. Anubi, who are large and wolf like, they are always nice and are happy to help anyone. And a few others Danny couldn’t remember the name of.

 

“So I heard there was a new agreement to let Ghosts come to Earth. I mean, there would be certain protocols, but I think it’s good we’re giving those who had nothing to do with the war a chance to prove that they are just like everyone else. Not monsters like everyone seems to think they are.” Sam looked at him and Tucker.

 

Tucker was the first to speak. “Not to burst your bubble. But… Don’t you think that might be risky? The war ended eleven years ago and there’s still a lot of tension on both sides.”

 

Sam frowned not liking what Tucker said, but she could see his point. Taking a moment to think about her reply, she furrowed her brows before saying. “But that was because of Pariah Dark, there are teenagers and kids who have grown up only knowing the Galaxy hates them for their species. I don’t think that’s right. Things can’t change if the new generation isn’t given a chance. And while it doesn’t excuse what Pariah Dark did, the Ghosts who had nothing to do with it shouldn’t have to pay for his crimes.”

 

Danny just listened quietly as his friends started to argue. Sam thought it would help things calm down if Ghosts were allowed on Earth, while Tucker didn’t. And Danny could see the reasons for both sides. Making it go on any longer would make it much harder later for everyone to come to peace because each side would begin to resent the other. But was it safe to let Ghosts who participated in the war come to Earth?

 

They soon reached Danny’s house, it was large and on the outskirts of the city. The Fentons enjoyed their privacy. Since Danny’s parents were galaxy wide inventors, they tended to have a bunch of unwanted ‘visitors.’ Once the door was closed the trio was greeted by a very loud bang from the basement. Soon Danny’s parents were rushing out of the basement. Smoke rushing after them. He could hear the house system begin to put out the fire.

 

“Are you two okay?” Danny asked his parents, who were covered in… whatever they had been messing with.

 

“Danno! How was the last day of school? Did you try out that new board?”

 

“School took too long to end. And… yeah. I tried out the board…” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from his parents.

 

Maddie rushed over to him, checking to see if he was okay. Accidentally covering him in soot in the process. “Danny, sweetie, nothing bad happened, right? You’re okay? You promised to call if something happened.”

 

Hearing Sam and Tucker start snickering he blushed in embarrassment. “Mom! I’m fine. I think I just pushed the board a little too hard.”

 

His friends started to sneak upstairs, probably wanting to avoid the safety talk because it was possible for them to be dragged in too. They were probably going to set up the game system and grab some snacks. Leaving Danny to talk to his mom alone since his dad was still handling the basement problem.

 

“I think it’s time for you to return the board.” She was using that tone. Lightly reprimanding him. Like she knew exactly what he did, which she probably did, and they were going to have the safety talk. Again.

 

He frowned and nodded pressing a button on his bracelet. The board appeared, he took one last look at it before he handed it to his mom. Who gently took it from him and started to inspect it.

 

“I think it’s an easy fix.” Maddie said as she looked back at Danny with a small frown. “But I’m not happy that you did exactly what I told you not to do, and you know that this hoverboard is still in it’s experimental stages. You could have been hurt. We had a deal that you could try the board if you didn’t push it too far. I know that there are safety systems in place, but I still worry about you. Anyway, you’re safe and you helped me see where I went wrong calibrating. I have to go help your father now. Thank you, sweetie. Now, off you go.” She shooed him away as she went to go help his dad with the basement.

 

Danny raced up the stairs to his friends. Seeing that they did exactly what he expected them to do, even going as far as starting to play Doomed. He shook his head and went to get his own snacks. Coming back, he heard Sam and Tucker were already fighting in the game. So instead of asking to join he quietly sat on the floor to watch. Taking a sip of his water.

 

Not too much later Sam and Tucker had completed their mission in Doomed and looked at Danny. Sam was the first to speak, trying to hold in a laugh. “Hey, you have something on your face.”

 

He blinked and touched his face, looking at his hand. He had almost forgot that his mom had accidentally covered him in soot.

 

“You should probably go wash up, Tucker and I will wait for you before starting the Boss Mission.”

 

“Don’t take too long, okay? I’ve been waiting awhile for this.”

 

“I’ll try not to take too long.” Danny laughed as he got up, walking to the bathroom.

 

Not bothering to close the door since he was only going to wash his face, he stood in front of the sink for a moment. He felt a little weird, but figuring it was probably a passing feeling he turned on the sink and washed the soot off his face. Drying his face off he happened to catch a look at himself in the mirror.

 

Why were his eyes green?

 

He set the towel down, looking at his eyes in confusion. Were they… glowing?

 

This felt a little unreal, he touched the glass trying to see if it was smudged or something. Suddenly the weird feeling came back. This time it was worse. Much worse. Danny felt himself take a sharp breath in, but it was like he couldn’t breathe. His hands began to tingle and when he looked down at them they were slowly fading into a pale blue, which was crawling up his skin. He was turning blue.

 

Starting to hyperventilate, he stumbled out of the bathroom. He couldn’t breathe. Why wasn’t he breathing? He was dying. That was the only explanation. Wait. Did people turn blue when they died? Probably. Not breathing means dying.

 

At the commotion he must have gotten the attention of his friends. Who were trying to say something, but they sounded too muted. Was he okay? He couldn’t reply. He couldn’t breathe. He needed help. He choked.

 

Someone started calling for his parents. It wasn’t him. He didn’t understand. Shaking he tried to take another breath in and it felt like he basically inhaled an ice cube. Suddenly everything came crashing down, the cold feeling flooding his entire body like he jumped into ice water.

 

Finally he screamed. “MOM!”


	2. Where The Heart Is

The whole situation was unreal to Danny. Yesterday he was human. Two hours ago he was human. Everything was fine. Sure, a few things were a bit weird here and there. Like how he could hear really well. Or sense other’s emotions, which was really overwhelming at times. A little too good at space travel and flying. He simply figured that every person is different.

 

Now his entire world had been flipped on its’ head.

 

His mother had told him how she found him. It was mid summer, but perfect weather for a family vacation. His parents had taken Jazz, who was two at the time, on a camping trip. She liked that a lot when she was younger. Even then she wanted to study things.

 

In the middle of the night. In the middle of the woods. His mother heard a crash and woke up his dad. Dad stayed with Jazz while his mom went to check everything out.

 

What she found changed her entire life.

 

A crashed pod with a baby only a couple of months old screaming his head off. When she picked that baby up to sooth him, his entire body went from it’s soft blue to looking just like he was human. The snow white hair fading to black.

 

A perfect disguise.

 

His mother was worried about him. There were several species with blue skin, but only a few could mimic the appearance of a different species, it was possible he could be one of at least three species that they _knew of_. Then there was the fact he could be half of something, like how Sam was half Chlori half human.

 

The camping trip was cut short. Which Jazz didn’t like. Then his parents had to take him to the council. A DNA test confirmed he was a Halfa.

 

One of the many Halfa children who were sent off to escape the war. Some made it to where they were supposed to go. Some were knocked off course of where they were going and ended up on various planets. Some were dead. Killed by the Ghosts who found them or the crossfire.

 

Since the council knew a war was coming and wherever he came from was clearly trying to protect him. A unanimous vote decided it was best that he stay where he was. The council was going to set him up in a foster system, but his parents decided to adopt him. They took him home. Making Danny a Fenton. Daniel Fenton.

 

He knew he was adopted, but he didn’t know he was adopted _and_ an entirely different species from his parents. What made the whole situation worse was that his parents never told him! Wasn’t this something he should know?

 

The whole thing made Danny’s head hurt.

 

Touching the blanket over his shoulders he focused on it, grounding himself. Its’ weight was comforting, but it wasn’t enough to soften the blow.

 

His skin was in patches. Some the pale blue of a Halfa and some his human skin tone from where his friends and family touched him.

 

Danny had asked his mom to explain more about Halfas to him. Part of him wanted to know more about himself. More about what he could do. Where he came from. Biology class could only cover so much about each species. The same way with astronomy.

 

He watched as his mom took a moment to collect her thoughts. “As children Halfa have basic abilities such as floating and flying. Halfa are able to tell when others are related to each other or bonded, which we call married, in their same species. This is due to a link that connects one Halfa to another. They are really good at sensing emotions of any species and extremely powerful Halfa can change the mood of an entire room. This emotional connection to others is why you are so good at sensing others emotions. Children can alert their parents when they are in danger using their link, even at far distances… But only on the same planet or one that is close by to the parents.”

 

Maddie paused to collect her thoughts, blinking away some tears. Danny found himself feeling guilty, but it wasn’t his guilt. He felt the need to stop the feeling.

 

“Mom it’s, uh… It’s okay if you don’t want to finish. You don’t have to… We can talk later.”

 

His mom shook her head, “no, I’m okay. It’s just… Sometimes these links are broken, in the cases where Halfa are no longer bonded. Or the links are poorly developed. Leaving the children unable to call their parents or connect to them. It doesn’t mean that they can’t tell they are related to one another, but it hinders the development of the child. They generally continue to develop around this, but sometimes it stops their ability to link to another from completely forming at all. In a way, I feel like I took that from you or that I wasn’t able to simulate the same scenario to help you along to develop normally…”

 

For a moment, Danny was stunned into silence. Did his mom think she wasn’t good enough? She had to know she did her best, didn’t she? But he didn’t know what to say, so he did the next best thing. He stood up, spooking his mom and everyone else in the room, then sat next to her. Putting a hand on her shoulder. Focusing on reassuring her. It seemed to work.

 

“Anyway, Children can also form a small amount of ecto-energy in their hands and their cores tend form around other abilities. Such as manipulating fire or amplifying sound. I think yours has something to do with the cold, since you prefer colder temperatures. If your room is anything to go by.”

 

Sam and Tucker snickered, covering their mouths. Danny’s room was always cold. Even when it was cold outside. He loved the cold.

 

His mother continued despite the interruption. “As they grow older, their powers develop more and more. A flare up happens between the ages fifteen to seventeen. When the powers become stronger and more diverse. Some consider this to be because of the unique cores that Halfas have.”

 

His mom paused, probably looking at him for a verbal response, but when she didn’t get one she continued.

 

“We knew at some point this would happen, since you had reached the age that Halfa powers tend to flare up, especially after they have been suppressed for so long. We were hoping it would be later.” She paused again, chewing her lip for a moment.

 

“I’m really sorry, sweetie, we just… Didn’t want you go grow up bullied for who you are. Or resenting who you are. Children often times have ways to cope with situations that are not necessarily healthy. I understand now we should have told you about this before now. We were going to tell you this summer on the camping trip. Take you to the place your pod crashed….”

 

Danny looked at her, she looked like she was going to cry again. His dad was sitting to the right of his mom, comforting her, but oddly quiet. Which put him a little more on edge. His friends were sitting next to each other, but they seemed equally troubled themselves.

 

There was a long and tense pause between everyone. But Jack was the one to break the silence.

 

“Danno, I know you’re probably really upset with your mother and I. We had the intensions to keep you safe. And we also understand if you want to go find your birth parents. It’s normal for adopted kids to want-”

 

“No. No.” Danny looked at his dad, then his mom, “you’re my family. Not some people I don’t even remember.” He took in a shaky breath. Everyone was too nervous. “Yes, I’m upset… But I’m home.”

 

He paused for a moment, he had to break the tension. Then a smile graced his lips “Remember when I was in the fifth grade? When Dash Baxter found out I was adopted? He was bullying me, but I told him that my parents chose me. And his parents were stuck with an asshole like him. I came home with a bloody nose and a slip that said I used a bad word towards another student. You two just laughed when I told you what happened. You picked me, and I wouldn’t give you up for the world. You’re my parents.”

 

Suddenly, he was being smothered by his parents. His mom was definitely crying, but she was happy and his dad was crushing them both. They were relieved and he was able to relax.

 

Danny didn’t have the heart to even stay upset with them. He loved them. And sometimes family makes mistakes. He knew, like his dad had said, they had his best interest in mind.

 

At least he knew now. Not later when this could have happened outside of his home. Maybe he could learn to control it? Instead of just… sitting with two different patches of skin.

 

Then his mother stood up, wringing her hands together. “I have something to give you. We found it in your pod. We wanted to give it to you later, but I think now is a good time.”

 

She walked upstairs. Danny then looked at Sam and Tucker. His friends felt like they were intruding, but they hadn’t left. Sam seemed to be lost in her thoughts, but her face was slowly brightening. While Tucker was looking at him and mouthing that he was a sap.

 

Abruptly, Sam laughed. “Danny! You figuring out your powers is just like that one time when I was still learning to use my powers and you scared me. I covered you in vines. You were so mad!”

 

That was just what he needed. Whatever was remaining of the tension died as Danny joined Sam’s laughter. Tucker joined in, remembering Danny being wrapped in a burrito like fashion. They still had pictures of him covered in the vines. He didn’t look happy at the time, but looking back on it. The whole situation was pretty funny.

 

They calmed down when his mother came back downstairs. She was holding a little silver box. “This is for you. I never looked inside it. I wanted you to be the first to look.”

 

She handed the box to him. It was cold to the touch. Very cold. It hadn’t even warmed up in his mother’s hold. And he had a feeling it never would.

 

The whole room was quiet, watching him. Sam and Tucker seemed just a curious as he was. He could still feel how nervous his parents were.

 

When he opened the box there was soft purple lining. A necklace with a silver chain holding what looked like a blue ice-sickle. Then there was a silver bracelet. Something was written on it, but it certainly wasn’t english.

 

Danny picked the bracelet up, inspecting it. Feeling the writing engraved in it. Turning the bracelet over in his hand trying to read what it said. It was a single word. A familiar word. He felt upset knowing that he probably couldn’t understand it because how could he know a language he never learned?

 

But he did. Deep down Danny knew.

 

“Phantom.” He mumbled while putting the bracelet down.

 

Picking up the necklace he jolted as an ice-cold feeling shot up his arm. He almost dropped it, but at the same time it was comforting. Cold, but oddly warm at the same time. He found himself relaxing. A welcomed feeling.

 

Deciding to put the necklace on, he began to inspect the box. There was this feeling inside him that this wasn’t all that was in the box. But when he didn’t see anything else he decided to close it. He could always inspect it when he was alone later.

 

When he finally looked up from the box he saw everyone staring. “What?”

 

Tucker was the first to speak up. “Did you say Phantom? As in _Prince Phantom_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter feels like a lot of filler, and it's only the second chapter, but I needed to get this stuff out of the way. So things can pick up in the next chapter!  
> Who guessed about Danny?
> 
> :P


	3. Flight

It was late now. Sam and Tucker had gone home. Today was exhausting for everyone involved. The discussion about Danny somehow having the same name as the Halfa Prince had gone on for a bit, then everyone realized they were hungry. After dinner, his friends had offered to stay, but he told them he needed a bit of time alone. Now he was laying in bed staring at the ceiling stuck on the fact he shared the same name as the Halfa Prince.

 

It had to be a coincidence.

 

Yet he couldn’t rest. He had been trying for a few hours. Though, his thoughts were replaying what happened over and over. Then he thought about the box. So he sat up, turned on the lamp on his nightstand, and picked the silver box up. It was just as cold as before.

 

When he opened it the bracelet was still exactly where he left it. He put it next to him on his bed and started inspecting the box. There was something else in this box. There had to be. Why else would he get this feeling?

 

As he started feeling around, there was this clicking noise from the top of the box. A photo slipped out. It’s holographic image slightly disrupted. The small screen glitching every so often.

 

He picked it up, studying the image for a moment. There was Halfa him as a baby being held by an older Halfa. Some strands of her black hair falling down her face despite it also being held back. A taller man was next to her. His white hair also tied back. Their faces were glitched out, but he could see their smiles every so often.

 

They must be his biological parents.

 

Gently, he tapped the screen. A cracked voice spoke from the image, causing him to jump a bit. Well, that certainly wasn’t what he was expecting.

 

Tapping it again he tried to focus on the words, but he got more of the feelings from those words than the words themselves. At first at least. He felt love and warmth. The same feeling he got from the photo.

 

Then he started to understand the words. They weren’t english, but he knew them.

 

“ _phhsh… love… fssh.. my little Phantom._ ”

 

It was from his biological mom. Whoever she was. She loved him. It brought a small smile to his lips.

 

He decided it was best to put the photo back where he found it. Then he put the bracelet back in and closed the box. Setting it back on his nightstand and turning the lamp off. Laying down, he rolled the ice-sickle between his fingers for a moment.

 

Then his eyes started to droop. Exhaustion finally kicking in. Today was a lot, but tomorrow he would be able to fly and relax. Clear his head for a moment. He closed his eyes with a small smile and finally went to sleep.

 

When Danny woke up it was barely light out. He heard people talking downstairs, but it was muted. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up, got out of bed, and put a shirt on. He liked being cold, but he had common decency. Walking to his bedroom door then to the stairs he started to recognize the voices.

 

Wait, could it be?

 

He ran to the stairs, taking them two at a time and jumping the last four. Rushing to the kitchen and giving no time for the person to react. “JAZZ.”

 

Laughing, he picked her up and spinning her around. She laughed a bit before patting his shoulder. He put her down and she looked up at him.

 

Jazz laughed, smiling at him. “You’re just as bad as Dad.”

 

“Hey!” Both he and his dad said at the same time, but they knew she was joking.

 

Danny heard Jazz gasp, turning to look at her he found a horrified expression. She was looking at his hands.

 

“Oh- Danny! Your hands! They’re blue!”

 

Suddenly he felt really awkward, “yeah… uh…”

 

He looked at Mom and Dad for backup. They didn’t tell Jazz? Well, then again, they didn’t tell him. In the end, it was his secret to tell regardless. But he didn’t know how to tell his sister that he wasn’t _human_.

 

“Jazz, sweetie, we’ll discuss it over breakfast.”

 

“I’m making pancakes that will really knock your socks off!” Dad laughed, whipping some batter.

 

He and Jazz looked at each other. The pancakes were either going to be really good. Or _really_ bad. There was no in between. Danny was about to say something when then Mom waved them over to the table.

 

“Come sit, I have something to talk to you two about.”

 

Now Danny and Jazz sat down at the table. Every so often Jazz would glance at his hands. She would probably psychoanalyze him later. That’s what she was going to school for. Analyst in the exploration of other planets to compare them to species on Earth. She would explore other worlds about their ‘flora and fauna’ as she put it. Always in technical terms, just like their parents. Jazz was still studying under other people, but she was the top of her class. Everyone was really proud of her.

 

“So, since your father and I won’t be taking you two on the camping trip, I was wondering if going with us on a trip to a few different planets would suffice? Your father and I have to go for business, but you two could go like it was a tour!” Mom smiled, clapping her hands together. “I know it’s really last minute, since we leave tomorrow, but I would really enjoy if you both came. Oh, and Danny, you can invite Sam and Tucker.”

 

Both he and Jazz were immediately sold. He found himself nodding his head a lot while Jazz went off about being able to study for her class and thesis.

 

Danny then went to get the plates to set the table. It was his turn after all. Not too long after Dad called that breakfast was ready. He came to the table, placing the pancakes down. They smelled delicious. Maple syrup. Everyone put some on their plates.

 

The moment of truth.

 

Did they taste as good as they smell? Danny took a bite and found himself relaxing. They were good. Not disgusting. A couple of bites in he heard Jazz put down her fork.

 

“So, why are Danny’s hands blue?”

 

Maddie and Jack turned to him, suddenly everyone was looking at him. His cheeks heated up in a blush.

 

“I’m... a Halfa?” He looked up at Jazz, who’s eyes widened.

 

“You’re joking. You’re a Halfa?” Jazz turned to their parents. “He’s a Halfa?”

 

They just nodded, but Danny began to feel dread in bubble up in his stomach. Jazz’s face was brightening. She was definitely going to ask awkward questions now. Turning then to shove a bunch of food in his mouth. He can’t answer questions if his mouth is full. He can’t answer questions if he’s throwing clothes on. And he can’t answer questions if he’s flying to Sam or Tucker’s house.

 

It was time to go.

 

“Okay I have to go tell Sam and Tucker about the trip. Invite them, I mean. Well, both.”

 

“But you could just send a message! I have a lot of questions-”

 

“See you later!! Bye!”

 

Once he was outside, he jumped on his hoverboard. Putting his goggles on and slowly picking up speed until his hair was blowing back in the wind and he was high enough to not worry about accidentally hitting someone. He had managed to fix his hands. He looked human again. Sam had sent a message about Tucker being at her place to play Doomed. So that made it easier than heading to two different places.

 

He rounded a corner before hearing a noise like someone was being hit. Slowing down and getting closer to the ground, he stopped. Someone was afraid and someone was aggressive. Following that feeling he ended up in an alleyway.

 

The first thing he saw was Mikey. A small Chlori that always seemed to be in his fall colors. His eyes slowly travelling up the arm holding the short Chori down, he found Dash Baxter.

 

Dash’s parents were part of those backwards groups that believed humans were the superior species. They also didn’t approve of anything LGBTQ+. Very backwards people.

 

Narrowing his eyes, Danny got off his hoverboard. “Dash! Get off him.”

 

Logically, he should have contacted the police first, but his wristband’s contact feature was busted from awhile back when he busted a wire. It had happened while Danny had been hanging out with Tucker and Mikey. They had been messing with their wristbands trying to upgrade them. And now Danny wished he had taken the time to fix it.

 

In any case, he needed to act now. Otherwise Mikey could get hurt or something worse.

 

Both Dash and Mikey had been caught off guard. The brown and orange Chlori’s eyes wide with shock. And Dash-the-brute dropping Mikey in favor of walking to Danny. Always his favorite.

 

Besides, it was better him than Mikey. Maddie had taught him self-defense. He could distract Dash long enough for Mikey to actually contact the police.

 

“What are you going to do about it, Fenturd?”

 

The aggression was rolling off Dash in waves. It was almost suffocating. Danny couldn’t slip up. Dash outside of school was worse than Dash in school.

 

“I already contacted the police,” he was bluffing. Glancing at Mikey, who knew his wristband was busted. The Chlori was already pressing the button to contact the police. His bluff might be evident, but he did everything to hide it. “I told them what you were doing.”

 

Dash slammed him against the alley wall, growling. “You’re going to pay. What I did to him will be nothing compared to what I am going to do to you. Anyone who stands up for aliens is scum and deserves to rot.”

 

If only he knew.

 

Suddenly, Danny was no longer on the ground. The whirring of a hoverboard filled his ears. In the distance there were sirens. Dash was squeezing his left wrist tight. The same wrist that had his bracelet on it. They were quickly accelerating upward. A sense of fear filled Danny.

 

Dash was going to drop him.

 

“Alright, Fentonia.”

 

Danny looked up at him. The wind whipping his hair around. He could see the angry expression Dash’s face. But Dash wasn’t a killer. A xenophobic bully for sure, but a killer? No.

 

“Say aliens are disgusting. That they don’t belong here. That humans are better than them.” Dash had to yell for Danny to hear him.

 

They were too high up.

 

“Dash, I’m not going to say that!” Danny was trying to grab onto Dash’s board, but he was being held out too far.

 

“Say it!”

 

“I’m not going to say it! Can we just go back down? We’re too high!”

 

“Not until you say it, Fenton!”

 

“Get it through your thick skull that I’m not going to-”

 

Danny was cut off as he felt himself dropping. Dash’s grip had loosened on his wrist, but it caught on the band. Yanking the bracelet off and causing Danny to drop. Dash was frozen in shock. Both staring at each other with wide eyes as Danny started to plummet to the ground.

 

He couldn’t find it in him to scream, and if he did it was caught in his throat. Earlier, he hadn’t realized just how far from the ground he was. Passing the beginning of the city’s safety level, where it would have stopped him from falling, he came to the very real realization that he was going to die.

 

Someone was screaming not too far off. Maybe it was him? But he couldn’t feel it.

 

Then his body jerked to a stop. At first he swore it was the ground, but he could still feel the air all around him.

 

He was floating? Flying? Not falling.

 

Daring to open his eyes, he saw he was not too far from where the beginning of the safety grid had started. His body gasping for the breath that had been torn from him. His bracelet hit him not too long after. Dash had probably dropped it. Slipping it on he pressed the button for his hoverboard.

 

Laying on the board, he decided to catch his breath. The police already had Dash. Another hovercar not too far from him. It was probably going to grab him. He looked at the police, and behind the glass he could see their wide eyes.

 

That’s right. Humans don’t fly.

 

Fuck.

 

Later, he was sitting in the station. Still shaken from the events earlier. Emergency services had looked him over, more than once, and contacted his parents. Who had contacted Sam and Tucker. Now everyone was here. Squished into the small place.

 

They were making a really big deal out of it. Which needed to happen.

 

Dash was now mandated to attend sensitivity training, run by the Space Corps. Meaning Dash was going to either become a new man, or not come out at all. Which pissed Dash’s parents off. Accusing the police of infringing on their rights and completely ignoring the fact their son had beat up someone and almost killed another.

 

It made Danny want to puke.

 

Once he got to go home he collapsed on the couch. Squeezing his eyes shut he focused on calming down.

 

There were too many emotions. He didn’t know what to do with them.

 

Sam and Tucker sat across from him. When he opened his eyes to look at them, he could see their concern. Jumbled with fear.

 

“I know we asked a lot, but are you really okay?”

 

“Yeah, dude, you fell pretty far.”

 

“I’m fine, really. Can we focus on tomorrow? I really want you two to come.” He didn’t want to talk about it anymore. In truth, he kind of wanted to pretend it never happened. But he knew Jazz wouldn’t let him.

 

Sam looked at Tucker, then back to Danny with a smile. “We’ll go with you. I want to see my Grandma Ida.”

 

“And I want to give you two a tour of Terra II.”

 

Danny smiled and hugged his friends. This summer was going to be great.


	4. Mishaps on Terra II

Maddie and Jack Fenton had their own private space ship. Then again, most people these days had one. Space ships had come a very far way since people began to try to venture into space and beyond on Mercury, Gemini, and Apollo missions. Ships now had artificial gravity and warp speed, named after the old space movies. Danny had been rambling off names and facts last night, being a total space nerd.

 

He was sure by the end of the night everyone was tired of hearing him talking about it.

 

It was early in the morning when they left. So early the sun wasn’t up. Everyone relied on flashlights and the lights from the house.

 

This really ruined the sleeping in aspect of summer vacation.

 

Danny was more asleep than awake. His eyes struggled to open and he was vaguely grumpy. More than that, Danny was excited. He had only been off Earth once in his life that he remembered and that was for a school fieldtrip.

 

Tucker had been born on a different planet and grew up there for a few years. Sam left at least once every year to see her grandma. Jazz was constantly going to different planets for school. And his parents left at least once a month for business.

 

Honestly, Danny felt like the odd one out. To add to that feeling, he had relied on his mom to tell him what he needed to pack for the trip. Because he had no _idea_.

 

Once the ship was packed, everyone got in.

 

His mom was drinking coffee and his dad was sitting in the passenger seat already snoring. A small smile spread on his lips.

 

This was really happening.

 

He glanced over to Sam and Tucker as he sat down. They were just as tired as him. His gaze made it back up to the front of the ship where it found Jazz. She was awake, the most awake of the group. Well, other than Maddie, who had to direct the ship.

 

Once everyone was settled, the ship took off into the sky then into space. Danny stared out the window in awe. When it became safe to move, he walked to the front of the ship. Looking out at the stars.

 

Deep down he could feel how the ship moved. During class, he was always unnaturally good at calculating how to navigate warp speed and several other things space related.

 

Too good.

 

“Danny, honey, you should get back to sleep. We all know how grumpy you are if you don’t sleep.”

 

Laughing soft, he gave his mom a smile. “Okay, I will. Let me know if you need anything.”

 

His mom gave an affirmative reply before Danny went to go lay down. Though, he felt a little too excited to rest, his mom was right. A grumpy Danny was a very unpleasant Danny to be around.

 

With a small smile, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 

Danny had been woken up by his parents telling him they were headed out. The ship had landed on Terra II. Tucker had grown up here and it was the closest stop to one of the Galactic Space Stations.

 

His parents headed to the meeting that they were going to attend, telling them that Jazz was in charge until they got back. It would be awhile, so everyone was told to explore and have fun.

 

Jazz had headed out first since Jazz had some researching to do. She said would be back in twenty minutes to an hour. Telling everyone to stay put until she got back. Since she would be taking the hover-rover.

 

That was several hours ago.

 

“Danny, this is a really _really_ bad idea.”

 

“Jazz hasn’t come back. She hasn’t responded to my calls. It’s been hours. Something’s wrong.”

 

“That doesn’t mean we go after her!”

 

“What if something bad happened?”

 

“She can handle herself! She’s an adult.”

 

“I have a bad feeling! She needs help!”

 

“You can’t just-”

 

“Guys. Why don’t we chill, send a message to Jazz, and go get some shakes or something?”

 

Danny and Sam stopped their argument to look at Tucker. There was a long pause before they both nodded. Everyone put their shoes on.

 

As long as they let Jazz know and didn’t go too far, everything would be okay. Right?

 

After sending the message Danny took a look around the ship to make sure he didn’t forget anything. Grabbing a set of the keys, he opened the door for Sam and Tucker. Heading out himself while locking the space ship.

 

He cast a glance around. They had parked in a safe to land space, but it was pretty far from sight. That was because his parents were well known. No one really wanted the attention or any unwelcomed visitors, so the long trip to the city wasn’t complained about.

 

Terra II was very sandy on a majority of the planet. There were various forms of life. Several areas were too dangerous to travel. Either due to cliffs or sand storms. The safer, more habitable parts of the planet was where most of the trees grew. Not to mention those areas were covered by the cities. The outskirts, however, tended to be like those old west ghost towns in silly old movies Danny watched with his friends and family.

 

Everyone seemed to relax once Tucker started explaining where he grew up and how close they would be to his old house. That is, if they were to hoverboard over.

 

Once they got to the outskirts, Danny couldn’t help but look around. There were a few places that looked like ‘Ma and Pa stops.’ A little worn down, but still running. The city in the distance was bright and if you squinted there were large hovercars that could be seen.

 

But Danny was still subconsciously searching for Jazz. She was somewhere, but her feelings were muted. Then again, his powers were new. He didn’t have much control over them. However, he couldn’t shake the _bad_ feeling in his gut.

 

There were a few people staring. Some were whispering. The feeling of unease grew in Danny’s stomach. Something was very _wrong_.

 

Sam and Tucker were chatting away, Tucker pointing in a few directions of places he could remember or where his parents had taken pictures. At a couple of points Tucker would talk about when he was presenting effeminately. Though the topic was a bit touchy, Tucker was slowly finding it easier and easier to talk about as the years passed.

 

Danny slowed down as he noticed something familiar. The hover-rover.

 

_But where was Jazz?_

 

Just before he could turn to tell Sam and Tucker, a tall figure approached them. Extremely pale. Almost white. Actually, was white as paper. Is that healthy? The suit was the same way.

 

Danny could barely hear since his friends had made a good bit of distance away from him, but he jogged over.

 

“It’s best you leave. We don’t want your kind around here.”

 

A shocked expression covered Tucker’s face. Danny watched as his friend took a step back.

 

Almost there.

 

Sam glared, trying to make herself seem a bit taller. Her tone came off with malice, “Excuse me?”

 

“I’m the Warden around these parts. In case you didn’t know, I’m Warden Walker.” Walker grabbed Sam, lifting her by the shirt. “And freaks like you are against the rules.”

 

Grabbing Sam, Danny shoved the man off of her. Unknowingly knocking him pretty far back. “Leave her alone!”

 

After checking to make sure Sam was okay he turned to have a stern word or two with the man. Realization dawned on his face as he saw Walker a few feet away picking himself up off the ground. An extremely angry expression on his face.

 

“Fighting is against the rules.”

 

Tucker grabbed Danny by the sleeve. “It’s time to go-”

 

Nodding, the three of them made a run for it.

 

“The hover-rover is down that alley. I need to find Jazz-”

 

“Now is not the time-” Sam cut herself off. “Wait the hover-rover is here?”

 

“Yeah, you two go ahead.” Danny tossed Sam the keys. “Start the rover and I’ll be back. I know where she is.”

 

Sam nodded, taking Tucker with her. While Danny darted around the corner. Rushing into one of the many Ma and Pa shops, he found Jazz. Unconscious. Surrounded by a bunch of angry green _Ghosts_.

 

Not good.

 

Shoving through them, Danny grabbed Jazz. Holding tight he started up his hoverboard. Inside the place. Zooming past angry green blobs and knocking Walker onto the ground again.

 

Someone was shouting angrily behind him, but he didn’t slow down. He jumped into the hover-rover and returned the hoverboard to his wristband in one movement. Laying Jazz down, he turned to Tucker and Sam.

 

“Time to go- Why isn’t it started?”

 

“I couldn’t figure out how. I’ve never driven one of these. And you have two sets of keys here!”

 

Danny took the keys, shoving the right one into the transmission and starting the rover.

 

“Do you even know how to drive?” Sam stood next to him, watching as he frantically looked over the controls.

 

Tucker was checking if Jazz was okay, mumbling a few things to himself.

 

“Yeah, sure.”

 

“I have never seen you drive.”

 

“It- uh- happened once. In the nasty burger parking lot.”

 

Both of his friends shrieked at the same time, “WHAT?!”

 

Just then Danny threw the rover into reverse then a rapid swing around shooting them forward across the alley and into the open. Passing Walker and the green Ghosts.

 

“We’re going to die. I’m dead. We died.” Tucker was saying over and over, knuckles practically white as he held onto the seat.

 

Sam clearly had the same sentiment since she was thrown back onto the floor.

 

Luckily, Jazz was safely in the seat next to Tucker. However, she did seem to be coming to. “Wha..?”

 

Sam and Tucker, spooked, yelled, “Jazz!”

 

Danny was too busy sitting in the driver seat, clutching the controls. “Why stick?! Why not automatic like any other normal life forms?!”

 

“Wait- we shouldn’t go this way it’s dangerous!” Tucker yelled from the back, but didn’t move from his death grip on the seat.

 

Daring a glance back, Danny went to question him, but the wind had practically sucked his breath away. “They’re following us-”

 

Just then a green shot flew past them, almost grazing Danny’s face.

 

“They’re shooting at us! Why are they shooting at us?!” Tucker was looking back, holding his hat to his head.

 

The wind was getting really harsh as the rover picked up more speed. Sand blowing up in clouds behind them.

 

“Bounty hunters or something-” Jazz squeaked as Danny abruptly moved the rover, dodging another bullet.

 

Closing his eyes for a second, he focused on feeling around him. Skillfully dodging the bullets like he had been for his entire life. But a scream distracted him”

 

“Danny! In front of you!”

 

“Look out!”

 

The cliff was up ahead and there was no time for him to slow down or turn. Suddenly the rover was in free fall, the engine shorting out from a blast. Screaming filled Danny’s ears and he couldn’t tell if it was his or everyone screaming at once.

 

The craft was spiraling out of control. He was frantically trying to restart the engine.

 

Oh no. No. No. _NO_.

 

Energy filled the rover, causing static to fill the air around them. Danny’s eyes glowed green and he slammed on the gas just in time to shoot them across the ground. Picking up speed and using the momentum to get away.

 

He probably gave everyone whiplash, but they should be okay. _Had to be okay_.

 

Once they were a good distance away and reasoned that they were unable to be followed, the rover slowed down slightly. The sand was still billowing behind them. At least, until they came to a full stop.

 

Danny finally turned around to see if everyone was okay. Shock was still the overwhelming feeling, but realizing they were safe. Everyone simultaneously relaxed.

 

His vision hazed over a bit when he stood up. “’veryone good?”

 

Tucker patted himself down, his hat was miraculously still sitting perfectly on his head. He gave an affirmative nod to Danny. Unable to find his voice at the moment.

 

“Personally, I veto you from driving.” Sam joked, rubbing her sore shoulder.

 

Jazz, while still ruffled, looked fine. “Are… you okay, little brother?”

 

Slowly, everyone had been getting more blurry. Not wanting to worry anyone he gave a sloppy smile. “’m fine.”

 

At the same time the static in the air died and the rover dropped to the ground with a loud clang.

 

Danny could feel his knees hit the floor. Someone had caught him. Eyes closed, everything was dark. At the same time everything was fine. Like just before going to bed. Then he heard someone saying something, but it was like he was under water. They could wait.

 

It was time to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> (I used a few species and ideas from the space au by http://ghostfiish.tumblr.com . You should really check it out. Thank you!)


End file.
